


Ice Cream

by MirellaPryce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being the best big brother even on a crap day, Big Brother Alec, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Ice Cream, Other, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: Alec had never been good at words, but for as long as she had been dating, Alec had brought her ice cream, and let her torment him with whatever movie she wanted to watch, every time she had a break up.
Set after episode 7.





	

Izzy could hardly complain about her day. She'd seen her brother take a step - however small - into being more honest with himself. She'd gone through their entire mission as the perfect soldier her mother wanted her to be. They had gotten the Cup!

So why did she feel like everything was falling apart?

She had just finished taking off her makeup, and looked about as tired as she felt, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up in time to see Alec in the doorway with a grocery bag in hand. If it was anyone besides either of her brothers, she would remind them that there was no point in knocking if they were just going to come in anyway. As it was though, she wasn't going to waste her breath. She quirked an eyebrow up at him. He came to _her_ room. The least he could do was explain what he was here _for_.

Taking it as an invitation to enter, Alec pulled a container out of the bag, and Isabelle immediately squealed, lunging for the ice cream. "Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around Alec quickly, before ripping the ice cream and spoons out of his hands. She jumped onto her bed, and quickly dug into the ice cream. She took back every negative thought she'd had about the day. Today was _awesome_!

Much more calmly, Alec sat down next to her, grabbed a spoon, and took some ice cream for himself. After a while of just eating in silence, Alec finally spoke up. "I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten."

Isabelle looked up in surprise and confusion. Forgotten what? She looked more closely at Alec, even though he seemed intent on staring at the ice cream, and saw a familiar shame settled on his shoulders, like when he thought he wasn't good enough. It was unfair their parents put this kind of pressure on him, when Alec was the best son they could ever dream of.

Then in an instant, Alec smiled at her, like he always did when he was desperate for her not to worry, which only made her worry more. "So, what terrible mundie film will it be tonight?" Just like that, everything clicked.

Even with everything else happening in their lives, Alec still put it all aside to comfort Isabelle after her breakup.

She swallowed, and now it was her turn to stare into the ice cream. "It wasn't even that serious between Meliorn and me," she muttered. It must have sounded as fake as it felt, because Alec had a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her head to his shoulder. "You don't always have to get me ice cream and movies when I break up with someone." She didn't mention that she loved that he did.

"That still doesn't tell me what horrible, pink, teenage girl movie we're watching," he said like nothing else mattered. Isabelle couldn't help the small smile that peeked out. Alec had never been good at words, but for as long as she had been dating, Alec had brought her ice cream, and let her torment him with whatever movie she wanted to watch, every time she had a break up. They'd tried letting Jace in on their comforting ritual once, but that had ended quickly when he'd eaten all the ice cream, and had complained loudly about the movie they were watching the whole time.

At least Alec kept his thoughts to himself while the movies killed him inside.

Taking the last scoop of ice cream out of the bucket, Izzy stood up abruptly, and marched them both out the door. "Clary and Simon have told me that super hero movies are the new chick flicks! Not to worry dear big brother. Lots of hot, buff men, in tight outfits!" Alec just rolled his eyes at her, but let her take him by the arm. Tradition was tradition.

And Alec was a traditional guy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels for best big brother Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and the Lightwood sibling relationship in the show is my favourite thing. So have Alec paired with ice cream and chick flicks and super hero films, and it's the best day ever.
> 
> Critique, constructive or otherwise is always welcome.


End file.
